


No, don’t come closer. I’m sick / Shut up, you’re sick. Just let me take care of you already

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Relationships: Anders/Female Inquisitor
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 6





	No, don’t come closer. I’m sick / Shut up, you’re sick. Just let me take care of you already

Celeste heard the sneezing before she’d even reached the bottom of the mage tower and the answering groan of misery that followed it. She paused a moment and then looked over the battlements at Bull who was watching her.

“Oi Bull!” She called as quietly as she could. Bull however, did not do quiet. Ever.

“Whatcha need, Boss?” He responded, using the stone wall next to him to scratch his shoulder.

“Could you go ask Cook to make soup and bread, and some apple juice and bring it back here? Or get Scout Jim to… he’s hiding from me.”

“I wonder why, Boss? Maybe you shouldn’t have stalked him through Skyhold and jumped out at him.”

“Yeah… well. Hindsight and all. Please, Bull? I’ll get Varric to send you more hot chocolate mix.” She weedled. He sighed, and then laughed.

“Sure, Boss. Not like I was doing anything, anyways.”

“Well… you were doing an excellent job of holding up the tavern wall. I am sure the other guests are delighted.”

“True!” He laughed and headed off towards the kitchens.

She crept through the door, and blinked when it was empty. There were no mages in sight. Odd. They were usually crammed in here, studying or arguing about what they were studying. There was another miserable sneeze from upstairs. Then a small, but vocal MEOW! From by her foot.

Ser Purry the Loud gave her his best hairy eyeball treatment. Obviously wondering what had taken her so long to come to his human’s aid.

“Well… it’s not like you are trapped here, you furry brat. You could have come got me.” He stuck his nose in the air and walked towards the stairs, his tiny kitten body making him look like a chubby ball of hairy soot.

She put her foot on the first riser and it squeaked alarmingly.

“Sod off.”Anders hoarse voice called out. She smirked, and began to climb the stairs anyway. “Fine… come up here and catch the plague. I’m too tired to care.” He did sound tired. And a bit pathetic. She kept climbing until she reached the top and stuck her head around the door jam and peered into his room. Oh, this would not do at all.

Poor Anders was lying on top of his covers, in only his small. The room wreaked of sweat and unwashed body and he was whimpering lightly to himself. She walked into the room and sat down by his head, pressing her hand to his forehead. He swatted at her, and then opened his eyes to see who was there with him. Suddenly looking angry, he scooted across the other side of the bed and glared at her.

“Don’t come any closer, Celeste. I’m sick. I’ll get you sick.” He looked like her presence was a personal affront.

She stood and walked to the window and looked down into the yard. Seeing Bull walking back with a basket, she called out:

“Oi Bull! Change of plans! Can you ask Josie to send a tepid bath up to my apartments and set up a camp bed near mine. Anders is about to move in.” Bull just nodded and changed directions towards the main keep.

“What? No, I’m not. I’m self-isolating.”

“Shut up Anders, just let me take care of you already!” She said and pulled one of his robes out a trunk.

“You have a cold. It’s not an imbalance of the humours. It’s a freaking cold. Now, as your doctor, I am ordering you out of this dingy room, into my apartments and into the bath. If you refuse, I will use magic and transport you there myself… in your underwear.”

He sat up and glared at her. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh… I would. Ask Cullen. I did it to him once. Though, that was from the tavern to his room.” She crossed her arms and stared him down. “Love… you are sick. You can’t hide here and terrorise the other mages into leaving the tower. Come with me to mine, where you should be anyway. Think of the delight you can have, if I get sick and you get to tell me that you told me so.”

“Well, I admit that would be fun.” He shakily got to his feet and sneeze three times in a row. “Blarg… I hate this.”

“I know, Love. And in true doctor fashion, I am sure you are going to be a delight to nurse back to health too. Now, stop bitching and get a move on, Stinky.” She belied her harsh words by helping him put on his robe and placing a kiss on his temple.

“Okay… okay…” He leaned heavily against her and they slowly trekked across to her rooms. She helped him into his bath, washing his hair and body whilst he lay there, eyes closed, snoozing. Then she gently helped him out and then into the pyjamas she had bought him recently but not given to him. He opened an eye and looked at them and then gave a half laugh.

“Cat pyjamas?”

“Of course, Love. They are your favourite thing.” She moved to the bed and pulled back the covers, allowing him to climb between the sheets and settle into the mattress and pillows.

“No, they’re not.” He mumbled, already falling asleep after she spooned some healing tonic into him.

“What are not?” She asked, moving around the other side of the bed and climbing on to lie next to him, his hand tucked into hers.

“Not my favourite.” He muttered.

“Oh? What is your favourite thing then?” She asked.

He smiled softly, drifting away on medicated sleep. “You are.”

She grinned.


End file.
